Tiene que ser una broma
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Kyle Broflovsky tiene un enemigo, eso cualquiera lo sabe. Pero, por obra del destino, que siempre le jode, termina viviendo con él bajo el mismo techo. Para rematar, el culón ha perdido la memoria, pero no su personalidad. ¿Esto no podía empeorar? Oh... había olvidado que vive en South Park. Esta oficialmente jodido-Advertencia: Kyman.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene relación ChicoxChico, si eres homofóbico o te desagrada este tipo de lectura, favor de no leer y no insultar a las que disfrutan de este genero.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

_**...**_

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?!—Grito su madre desde su posición. Estaban sentados en la oficina de la directora, con él al lado de su madre escuchando atentamente todo lo que la mujer tenía que decirle a su progenitora, sin atreverse a meterse en la conversación. Cosa que no había sido para nada fácil.

Estaba hastiado de las blasfemias que decía esa mujer sobre él, y demasiado asqueado porque su madre se las creía. Era obvio que no era cierto, y aun así la mujer que le dio la vida se tragaba cada palabra como si él fuera un delincuente juvenil.

Le estaban levantando falsos, y al parecer, nadie se dignaba en pedirle su propia versión de la historia. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre o el oficial que miraba todo desde una esquina de la habitación, el cual por cierto, sonreía con burla.

Sabía que todo era obra del maldito culón, y cuando lo viera lo molería a golpes. Desde ese momento Eric Cartman estaba más que jodido.

—No se preocupe… esa clase de personas salen en cualquier familia, no importa lo educada que fuera.—Dijo la directora, con cierto toque de lastima por su madre. Vieja perra.—Pero hay un tratamiento que deben seguir para curarse.—

— ¡Carajo, no estoy enfermo!—Habían traspasado su límite, así que por primera vez desde que vio a su madre entrar por la puerta, había hablado. — ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí!

Su madre chillo escandalizada.

— ¿Cómo puedes usar tales palabras con naturalidad en frente de tu madre? ¡Es inaudito! Seguro que es por culpa de todos tus amigos.—

— ¡Ellos no tienen culpa de nada, el único culpable es Cartman!—

—Culpar a la víctima, eso sí que es no tener vergüenza. —Negó con la cabeza la directora. —Primero lo golpeas, y luego lo culpas por tu descontrol de ira. ¡Quién diría que resultaste ser un psicópata en proceso, Broflovsky!

— ¿Saben qué? ¡Para empezar no soy un psicópata en proceso, ni siquiera sé si ese término existe! ¡Pero Eric Cartman de una manera u otra, ha logrado hacerles creer eso para joderme aún más la vida! ¡Me odia!—

—Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando no te deje ir a la fiesta de Token.—Dijo su madre, mientras le miraba como si le desconociese.

—¡Porque estaba molesto!—

—¿Así que todas las personas que te molestan o te hacen enfadar es porque te odian Kyle? Bueno, entonces me vas a odiar.—Dijo el oficial por primera vez desde la discusión. Se levantó y se quitó unas gafas de sol que ocultaban unos ojos amarillos y burlones, mientras sonreía abiertamente.—Acabo de encontrar el tratamiento perfecto para él.—La sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en los labios del oficial, provoco que tragara saliva, nervioso.

No le daba buena espina eso.

* * *

…

Despertó en una habitación blanca casi completamente, a excepción de unos cuantos dibujos creados por niños menores a seis años. Horrendos con colores vomitivos.

. Estaba sobre una superficie suave y mullida, una cama pensó inmediatamente

Miro a todas partes tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual estaba en aquella sala. Tenía la cabeza vendada, pues sentía la prenda sudada rozando su frente cada vez que parpadeaba, pero sus brazos y piernas apenas habían tenido raspaduras para tratarse de una pelea.

Entonces… ¿Qué había ocurrido si no? ¿Por qué no estaba la típica enfermera gorda que le gritaba que era un idiota por pelearse como animal en la escuela? Y lo más importante… ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido con su vida? ¿Por qué solamente no podía recordar nada personal, pero si cómo funcionaba el mundo?

Trato de recordar algo que lo llevara a terminar en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero un fuerte dolor en las sienes le detuvo. Joder, se estaba desesperando cada vez más. Se reincorporo hasta terminar sentado con las piernas colgando de la cama, se tomó el rostro con una mano y con la otra se tocó la cabeza. Efectivamente, la tenía vendada.

Un accidente, tal vez eso había pasado. Pero… ¿De qué tipo? Lo único que podía recordar sobre su vida pasada, eran pequeños flashes de imágenes incoherentes. Una casa, una gata, una escuela. Prácticamente nada que le ayudase a saber algo sobre él.

Claramente estaba en una especie de enfermería totalmente estúpida e inútil de algún lugar donde no se preocupaban por nada de nada. Se preguntó si tenía alguien que lo esperaba afuera de esta habitación, aunque su mente no podía recordar si era querido entre su familia o amigos, admitía que sería lindo tener a alguien que se preocupara por tu estado de salud mental y físico.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

* * *

…

Esperaba impaciente en la sala de urgencias de la enfermería escolar. ¿Por qué esa sala existía? ¿Qué pensaban que ocurriría para tener la necesidad de ocuparla? Lo peor que podía pasar en esa aburrida escuela era que el tablero de juego del estadio le cayera encima a alguien, y dado el caso, era mucho mejor llevarlo al hospital Paso al Infierno.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos estúpidos. Ahora lo que debería de estar pensando seria en el castigo puesto por el policía pendejo.

Apostaba toda su mesada a que era una estúpida broma del cabrón aquel, y que ni siquiera existía ese tratamiento para imbéciles que le había dicho. Oh si, que conveniente que hubiera un tratamiento tan marica como ese y que nadie lo hubiera sabido hasta que ese imbécil lo dijo.

Como sea. Sabía que el imbécil número uno, léase Eric-antisemita, narcisista, homofóbico, culón, xenófobo, racista, estúpido, bola de manteca- Cartman, diría que o le jodieran por el culo y no tendrían que hacer este puto tratamiento.

Él no estaba loco, y ni siquiera pensaba en cometer homicidio por tener problemas de ira. Era estúpido pensar que de un momento a otro había empujado a Cartman desde lo alto de las gradas, y que este, al ser idiota, callera golpeándose su cabezota.

Nadie había sabido que eso podría pasar tan siquiera. Y pensar que se había levantado con el pie derecho esa mañana… no quería ni saber qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera levantado con el izquierdo.

La enfermera Jennifer, una mujer alta sin figura, con el cabello castaño y ojos avellana, se acercó a la silla donde estaba sentado, sonriéndole cálidamente tratando de calmarlo. Rodo los ojos. Lo que le faltaba, que todos se enteraran de los delirios de su directora y su propia madre.

—Descuida cielo. Tu amigo estará bien pronto.—Dijo la mujer colocando suavemente una mano en su hombro.—Fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, pero te alegrara saber que tu amigo tiene la cabeza dura.—

–No es mi amigo—Le espeto cruelmente.

Sabía que no era bueno desquitarse con otras personas, pero no lo pudo evitar. La sonrisa de la enfermera se incrementó. La mujer soltó una risita antes de retirarse por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de la directora.

Sin saber porque, le alegro que Cartman no se hubiera muerto en el maldito accidente; seguramente porque le meterían a la cárcel de ser lo contrario.

* * *

…

Stan miraba la escuela desde afuera del cercado, mientras Kenny se hallaba sentado en la banqueta con la mirada pensativa. No se les había permitido acercarse cuando la policía había llegado. Maldita directora exagerada, ni que Cartman haya muerto.

Era cierto, lo admitía, Kyle y el culón habían tenido múltiples altercados en lo que había durado el año escolar. Demasiados, aún más de los que tenían hace años.

Cartman molestaba al pelirrojo con mucha más frecuencia, y el judío ni siquiera lo podía ver a lo lejos antes de gritarle estupideces, tratando de "vengarse" de pleitos anteriores.

Debía reconocer que Cartman tenía razón; Kyle tenía arena en la vagina, aunque no pensara que él tuviera una. Pero también concordaba con Kyle; Cartman era un estúpido arrogante niño que quiere llamar la atención de su madre.

En pocas palabras, los dos actuaban como una mujer con menstruación.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Miro a Kenny que seguía sentado en la banqueta pegado a una revista Playboy… de nuevo.

* * *

…

—Ya puede pasar.—Dijo la enfermera Jennifer, mientras señalaba la puerta. Junto con ella iba el oficial McLovin, que le miraba sonriendo burlonamente.

Reprimió las ganas de sacarle el dedo del medio a ese policía de pacotilla, lo estaba sacando de quicio, y se levantó con largas zancadas hacia la puerta. La abrió sin ningún cuidado e ingreso en la habitación, cerrándola justamente en las narices al oficial.

Suspiro cuando hubo cerrado la puerta con el pestillo, y se giró para observar a la maldita causa de su tormento. Cartman le devolvió la mirada, confundido.

—Escucha Cartman, sé que no fue la mejor manera de solucionar ese enfrentamiento pero justamente ahora ese estúpido oficial, con nombre de violador hawaiano, quiere que tomemos una terapia de grupo, la cual no nos gustara en nada ni a ti ni a mí, así que…

—Detente ahí. —Pidió el castaño, tratando de no fruncir el ceño.—¿Quién eres?—

Rodo los ojos con fastidio, lo que le faltaba, que el culón se haga la maldita víctima de toda la jodida situación. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué lloviera tangas del Papa y que su madre le dijera que en realidad era un hombre?

—No jodas, Cartman. La enfermera dijo que no había problemas con tu caída. Así que escucha con atención…

—Espera…—Volvió a interrumpirle— ¿Tu… sabes quién soy?—

—Ja ja, mira como me rio de tu broma. ¡Madura idiota!…—

—Si sabes quién soy… ¿Podrías decirme en dónde estoy?—.

—¡Que madures de una jodida vez! ¡No has perdido la memoria y deja de actuar como estúpido por una vez en tu vida!

Okey. Se estaba impacientando, era obvio que su plan de ser amable con él imbécil, que por un extraño impulso quería llamarle de todas las maneras posibles para cerrarle el jodido agujero por donde salen las palabras, no había sido la idea más inteligente. Frunciendo el ceño, le miro con molestia.

—¡Escúchame marica! No sé quién seas ni quien sea yo, o en donde mierda estoy. El punto es que si no te cayas y me dices quien carajos soy, te parto tu maldito rostro de niña ¡¿Me has entendido idiota?!—

Estaba mal. Muy mal. Cartman no le hubiera dicho idiota… le hubiera dicho judío o cualquier estupidez antisemita y racista. La puerta se abrió cuando el oficial McLovin la derribo de una patada, dejando entrara a la enfermera que miro a Cartman con preocupación.

—Creo que si hubo complicaciones… debemos ir al hospital. Ya.—

Le dijo al oficial, que inmediatamente tomo a Cartman y a Kyle del brazo y los arrastro por todo el pasillo hasta la salida, donde un auto de la policía esperaba estacionado, con otro oficial dentro.

El hombre que estaba dentro se sorprendió cuando ingreso en la cabina de atrás a los dos chicos, y aún más cuando su acompañante lo saco de una patada del auto, para darle su asiento a una mujer que tenía una mirada preocupada.

El coche arranco hacia el hospital, ignorando el hecho de que dos adolescentes lo miraban con angustia.

—¡¿Pueden decirme a donde carajos me llevan?!—Grito Cartman, mientras miraba alternadamente a los dos adultos.

—Oh créeme chico, por mi te hubieras quedado en las gradas. Pero es mi "deber" llevarte al hospital y que estés a "salvo".—Dijo el oficial bufando.—Así, Broflovsky, tu terapia inicia en cuanto sepamos qué le pasa a este gordito.—

—¡No soy gordo!—

—Aja si como no.—

Llegaron al hospital, donde la enfermera Jennifer tomo a Cartman y lo condujo casi corriendo a la recepción. El recepcionista, que por cierto era más marica que Juan Gabriel, les dio pase rápidamente a la sala de neurología, la cual por cierto, Kyle ni siquiera sabía que había una.

—Quédense aquí—indico Jennifer apuntando a los asientos en la sala de espera.

Rodando los ojos fastidiado de la farsa del culón, el pelirrojo decidió no decir nada, que el imbécil de McLovin se enterara el mismo de lo embustero que era el idiota aquel, a lo mejor le dejaban irse más temprano y sin la terapia.

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando salió la enfermera, mirando al oficial con angustia.

—El golpe fue peor de lo que pensé…ha perdido la memoria.—

La expresión de los presentes era épica. Kyle abrió los ojos empalideciendo, horrorizado, mientras veía la burlona, perversa, y morbosa mirada del oficial McLovin. Se lo llevaba la que lo trajo…

* * *

...

...

_**Nini. **_Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia extraña, bizarra y diferente que vino de mi cabecita.

_**Marc. **_No te lleves todo el crédito, que yo te ayude a hacerlo escritora de pacotilla.

_**Nini. **_(Ignorando al enojado chico) Espero que les haya gustado, aviso que es mi primer fic Kyman, así que no sean rudos conmigo. Me esforzare, se los aseguro. Si tienen criticas reconstructivas y con suficiente tacto, o comentarios que me alegren la existencia y me inspiren a seguir esta historia cuanto antes, dejarlo en Reviews y colocarme en favoritos tampoco esta de más.

Nos vemos—Auf Wiedersehen!

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

…

* * *

Kyle miro por enésima vez a la estúpida enfermera, que por cierto, no sabía que carajos hacia ahí. Hace apenas doce minutos, la mujer frente a él le había dicho que el culón había perdido la memoria, en conclusión, algo normal comparado con las desventuras que tenían de pequeños ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿Por qué mierda no encontraba cómo reaccionar? Ni idea…

El punto aquí era que, aunque el culo gordo haya perdido la memoria, y por consecuencia no recordaba nada de lo que habían vivido ni el odio que le tiene, el marica del oficial, porque efectivamente, había visto claramente como le miraba el culo a un cardiólogo, aún quería que tomaran la estúpida terapia.

¿Había algo racional en todo esto? Claramente no

Suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el piso. Tal vez si su nombre no hubiera sido Kyle Broflovsky, no fuera pelirrojo ni judío, no viviera en una ciudad llena de personas extrañas y a la vez totalmente diferentes unas a las otras, y de las cuales por cierto dudaba seriamente que alguien tuviera una pizca de cerebro o al menos algo parecido, tal vez y solo tal vez, hubiera tenido una vida tranquila.

Porque, aceptémoslo, en South Park nada es normal, cotidiano o tranquilo.

—Aun no comprendo cómo me pude equivocar—murmuraba la enfermera mientras se paseaba por toda la sala de espera, poniéndole los nervios de punta al pelirrojo—.Si no tenía nada en la cabeza…

—En ciertas ocasiones no hace falta traspasar el cráneo, solamente tener un golpe en la cabeza es más que suficiente para que el afectado genere un problema de amnesia—dijo monótonamente el oficial McLovin, mientras leía atentamente una revista de chismes.

—Aun así, no puedo creer que me haya equivocado

—Yo no puedo creer que aun después de saber el historial de Cartman le crean tan fácilmente.—Espeto Kyle mientras se paraba de la silla donde estaba sentado con anterioridad.—Es obvio que el culón solamente juega con nosotros.—

—Señor, creo que debe de cuidar su vocabulario—dijo el doctor que los atendía, mientras tomaba su café. — ¡Oh mierda, maldita porquería está caliente!…—Kyle no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Es una mentira, es obvio que el culón está fingiendo, ¡Sólo para romperme las bolas!—se sorprendió un poco por lo natural que salió la típica frase del gordo, pero recupero la compostura inmediatamente.

McLovin le miro con una sonrisa, mientras que el Doctor solamente el miro con condescendencia, casi con pena.

—Lamento decirte que tu amigo,

Kyle sintió que el poco alivio que le quedaba se desvanecía con rapidez. No estaba preparado para lo que el doctor le había dicho, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer estarlo algún día. No obstante, estaban ahí, sentados en la sala del hospital Paso al infierno sin hacer ningún ruido, sentados él y el más estúpido de los estúpidos: léase el Oficial McLovin, mientras una loca histérica repetía que no se pudo haber equivocado.

Maldito gusano. Pensó cuando deslumbro la más cínica sonrisa que jamás había visto en su vida, claramente en una persona que no era Eric Cartman, porque ese culón sí que sabía de sadismo y cinismo.

Sin quererlo, recordó todo lo que había pasado con aquella bola de grasa, y se dijo así mismo que era imposible que no recordar todo lo que había vivido con él por un estúpido golpee en la cabeza.

Un odio como el que se tenían, no podía ser olvidado de la noche a la mañana, ¿O sí? Se quería auto convencer, diciendo que era algo imposible. No obstante, estaban en ese momento escuchando algo que era totalmente imposible, o al menos para él.

—Ve el lado positivo, Broflovsky—dijo el maldito oficial, mientras sentía su mano golpear reconfortantemente su hombro—. No te sientas culpable por algo que claramente tú provocaste. Te recuerdo que tendrás que seguir las terapias aunque ese gordito no tenga memoria.

Frunció el ceño, pensando que ese sujetó estaba totalmente demente.

—Nunca me sentiré culpable por lo que le llegue a pasar al "culo gordo Cartman"— dijo con voz molesta.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que eso era una mentira, y antes de parpadear, se vio ahogando esa voz en lo más profundo de su cabeza. No quería sentir ese sentimiento tan molesto como lo era la culpa. Si, su moral no le permitía tener un simple gramo de cinismo. La culpa le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, como si fuera un fuego ardiente queriendo desgarrar su carne cerebral, quemando todo lo que tocaba y provocándole arrepentimiento total por culpa del gordo. Pero más que nada, estaba tratando de sentir cinismo, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Él no era Cartman, él era Kyle Broflovsky, la persona más racional de todo South Park. Y, para él, era imposible ahogar ese sentimiento tan contradictorio.

Al parecer, y muy a su pesar, el muy maldito de McLovin sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, y sabiendo eso, comenzó a mirarlo aún. Con culpabilidad tan falsa como el verano en el polo norte.

—En serio, Kyle. No querías que esto pase, no fue tu culpa. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, y lo sabes, pero no querías que terminara con la vida que Eric llevaba... ¿O sí?

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo escozor en estos, provocado por la estúpida rabia que sentía en ese momento. Tal vez... Tal vez el si quería que pasara aquello. Tal vez si quería que llegara de una buena vez por toda la muerte de Cartman. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, lo que había aprendido de Cartman se hubiera auto disparado sólo, causando que actuase como él.

Se asustó. Tuvo un estremecimiento violentó, que sorprendió a McLovin, soltando su hombro.

¿Qué tal si de repente se convertía en una bola de grasa nazista? ¿Y si mataba a sus padres por ser judíos? ¿Y si se mataba a si mismo por ser judío? No, no, no ¡Eso no podía pasar! Pero, ¿Y sí?

Gruño tomándose del ushanka verde que siempre llevaba en su cabeza. Maldición, pensó con un gruñido más fuerte. La culpa comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cerebro, cegándole la razón de nuevo. Oh demonios.

No podía permitir que de nuevo se adueñara de él un sentimiento así. Si tenía culpa, era porque estaba arrepentido, y si estaba arrepentido tendría que pedirle disculpas al culón. ¡Oh no, todo menos eso! Imploro mentalmente, tratando de que sus pensamientos se instalaran en cosas felices. Unicornios y florecitas, ¿Qué había más feliz y marica que eso? Oh claro, un panda-cerdo*, eso era lo mejor de todo el mundo.

Sin poderlo evitar, de nuevo los sentimientos de culpa le golpearon ferozmente. Concéntrate Kyle, concéntrate. Unicornios, patitos, mariconadas, pedirle perdón a Cartman por hacerlo olvidar la memoria…

De un momento a otro, salió disparado hacia la salida del hospital, tratando de serenarse a fuera. Cierto era que no tuvo tiempo de ver la reacción de McLovin, pero podía apostar su misma alma a Damien a que estaba sonriendo. Oh sí, el muy imbécil seguramente se había tirado al piso a reírse a estruendosas carcajadas.

Se acercó a un carro de policía, seguramente del imbécil de sonrisa babosa, y se detuvo mirándole con odio… comenzó a patearlo.

—Maldito… McLovin… Maldito culón… maldito coche… maldito chicle que pise en la entrada del hospital…—decía a palabras entrecortadas, pues estaba jadeando de la fuerza que aplicaba a cada patada, esperando dejarle una abolladura muy fea al coche.

No era su culpa. ¿Cómo debía de reaccionar al saber que tu peor enemigo está sin recuerdos por tu culpa, y que aun así van a hacer una terapia de grupo tan imbécil? ¿Cómo?

Escucho los pasos apresurados de alguien, para después ser empujado sin consideración contra la acera. Se incorporó dispuesto a reclamar cuando vio las lágrimas del oficial hawaiano.

—Gertrudis…—lloro mirando su auto, que por cierto esta abollado en la puerta del copiloto. Se arrodillo al lado de la abolladura—¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?! ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí?! El último momento que pasamos juntos… metí un judío en ella… ¡Gertrudis! ¡Soy de lo peor!

Kyle solamente podía ver como el último pedazo de orgullo que le quedaba a ese oficial, caía hacia el suelo con esa humillante escena. Porque, sinceramente, él no podía estar orgulloso de tener el cuerpo de un mondadientes y una gorra que diga "#SoyGrandioso" en la visera. Además de tener 30 años y seguir soltero, viviendo con su madre. ¿Qué si como lo sabía? Bueno, digamos que a McLovin se le había caído su identificación en el asiento del auto.

La enfermera Jennifer salió por la puerta del hospital, siendo seguida por… Cartman.

Se le congelaron todos los músculos del cuerpo, mientras veía como el más homofóbico, nazista, racista, xenófobo y culón de South Park, le saludaba con un ademan.

Oh sí. Oficialmente su vida se había ido a la mierda.

* * *

**Nini: **Sé que es muy corta. Demasiado. Pero debía cortarle ahí para que el próximo tenga sentido. Y efectivamente, Cartman perdió la memoria. Cruel lo sé, considerando que medio pueblo le odia y el no sabrá ni porque. McLovin es un asco de persona al hacer sentir mal a Kyle, en el buen sentido claro. Jennifer hace su última aparición en este capítulo ¡Wii!

**Marc:** En el siguiente se explica la terapia de grupo, o pareja en este caso, y se mostrara el primer intento de llevarla a cabo. Esperemos que les haya gustado, pues la escribimos en el celular y no se nos ocurría nada. Agradecemos a los que dejaron Reviews, al igual que a los que nos pusieron en followers y favoritos! Son los mejores!

Nos leemos luego.

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

…

Kyle no entendía que le pasaba al universo. Siempre que había algo raro en South Park, se hallaba implicado de algún modo en ello. Casi siempre las cosas más estúpidas del mundo le pasaban a él. No entendía eso, pero así era. Realmente le era difícil comprender porque todo le pasaba a él.

Y ahora, sentado en una sala de color rosada con estrellas doradas esparcidas por toda la pared sin un orden especifico, en un sillón de color azul coral, a la que McLovin llamo "Oficina para niños problemáticos"; y al lado de la persona más imbécil del mundo al que consideraba alguien inhumano; sabía que ya no había escapatoria, aunque cada parte de su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos mantener una esperanza, pensando ingenuamente que todo se solucionaría, no podía tenerlas. Simplemente, había vivido en ese pueblo por toda su vida, viviendo desventuras sin sentido o lógica, por lo que no encontraba algo que mantuviera esas esperanzas firmes.

Suspiro, finalmente cediendo a esos impulsos ingenuos. Tranquilizándose, seguramente su madre entraría furiosa porque tuviera que compartir con Cartman esa estúpida terapia. Tal vez, alguien evitaría eso. O al menos así quería creerlo, porque, mirando como McLovin sonreía, sabía que no pasaría como en las películas del señor de los anillos; Obviamente Gandalf El Gris no se aparecería diciendo que él era el Hobit elegido y debían de sacarlo rápidamente de ahí, alegando que Cartman y McLovin eran los secuaces de los Orcos. Ni que fuera Kim Kardashan

Cartman, mientras tanto, estaba mucho peor de lo que el pelirrojo a su lado se encontraba. No sabía quiénes eran esas personas que parecían sacadas de una mala comedia estadounidense, no sabía porque mierda recordaba esas comedias, no sabía porque le habían dejado en esa habitación llena de mariconadas con esas personas; no sabía ni un carajo. Y eso no le ayudaba a detener el impulso de espetar a los cuatro vientos maldiciones sin sentido contra Dios.

Bufo, estirándose en el sillón de niñitas en el que lo habían obligado a sentarse. El chico a su lado rodo los ojos, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y el marica del oficial, quien estaba muy ocupado mirando al de a lado para notar que le había sacado el dedo del medio, aunque no sabía porque pero conocía que era una seña obscena, más de seis veces. El reloj de una gatita animada sin boca pegado en la pared le dijo que ya habían estado ahí, sin hablar, por más de media hora.

Comenzaba a impacientarse. Quería respuestas, y las quería ahora. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de su pérdida de memoria repentina. ¿Quién es? ¿Quiénes son estos imbéciles? ¿El de la gorra azul que dice"#SoyGrandioso" será pedófilo? ¿Violador? No sabía nada de nada. Y eso le molestaba, pues sentía que en cualquier momento saldrían por esa puerta millones de policías para arrestarlos, y él no sabría porque.

— ¿Qué mierda están esperando? —dijo Cartman, mientras se reacomodaba en el sillón por enésima vez.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido, tratando de no hablarle, porque seguramente saldrían unas disculpas de sus labios, y eso, no lo podía permitir por nada del mundo. Aún sentía la culpa carcomiéndole el cerebro con rapidez, mientras sentía una vocecita chillona canturreando "Discúlpate" como si fuera un mantra.

—A que llegue mi oficial encargado, para cambiar el turno—explico McLovin—Debo irme en veinte minutos para alcanzar a ver mi telenovela.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Telenovela?—El gordo frunció la cara—. Adivinare, vives con tu madre aun ¿Cierto?

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Muchas personas viven con su madre. ¡La mayoría lo hace!

— ¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tenías? —Cartman hizo como si tratara de recordar algo—. ¿40? ¿45?

— ¡Tengo 38!

—Eso es patético…—okey, había hablado por fin, pero ese extraño fracasado de McLovin lo ameritaba—. Eres patético.

— ¡Dejen de juzgarme! Además, estoy completamente seguro que los patéticos son ustedes— McLovin se reclino en la silla de color morado en la que estaba sentado, cruzando sus manos atrás de la nuca y subiendo los pies a la mesa de madera clara—. Te recuerdo, Broflovsky, que mañana inicias la terapia de la que te había hablado. Y, aprovechando que Henry aún no ha llegado, ¿Qué tal si iniciamos con la primera parte justo ahora?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Había olvidado a lo que habían ido, y todas sus falsas esperanzas sobre salir corriendo gaymente por la puerta. Cartman a su lado, estaba confundido, arqueando las cejas hacia arriba con la boca ligeramente puesta en una mueca incrédula.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas, hippie? —se sorprendió levemente, pues la frase le había salido de una manera muy natural, sin siquiera pensarla. Eso es extraño, pensó… hasta que recordó que había perdido la memoria. Kyle también se mostró sorprendido, pero lo disimulo rápidamente.

—Ah, ¿Broflovsky no te lo había comentado? —Sonrió maliciosamente—. Que mal amigo eres, Broflovsky. Veras gordito, por comportamiento inaceptable en la escuela y atentado de homicidio por parte de este chico—apunto a Kyle, mirándole burlonamente—, tendrán que pasar por una pequeña e insignificante terapia. Tú y Broflovsky serán supervisados de cerca mientras hacen esa terapia grupal. La primera parte de ella llevaran cámaras todo el tiempo, mientras conviven en una casa a las afueras del pueblo, sin tecnología o contacto con el mundo exterior por una semana. Mientras tienen una sesión de una hora con un psicólogo profesional.

— ¡Eso es una mierda! —Exploto el de cabello castaño, levantándose del sillón— ¡Con un carajo! ¿Él trato matarme? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Y más importante aún, ¿En serio serán tan pendejos como para dejarme con un asesino en potencia, sin ningún teléfono celular a las afueras de un pueblo? Puede que haya perdido la memoria, pero eso no quiera decir que sé que esa no es la idea más inteligente del mundo.

—Lamento decirte que no tienes opción.

— ¡¿Cómo que no tengo opción?! ¿Te das cuenta de las pendejadas que estás diciendo? ¡Puede llegar a asesinarme! ¿Qué tal si me asesina? ¿Qué tal si me viola mientras duermo?

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Eso sería completamente asqueroso—grito el pelirrojo, ya cansado de tanta palabrería sin sentido, sintiendo nauseas de solamente pensar en las posibilidades que había llegado a deducir el culón.

— ¡Cállate, que ya vi cómo me miras! ¡Además, Jesús se compadecería de ti si llegaras a hacerlo! ¡Te dejaría como mierda pegada en el piso!

—Soy judío

Los ojos de Cartman se abrieron, horrorizados. No sabía porque, pero sintió una enorme aberración de esa palabra que había pronunciado el de gorrito verde. Mientras, Kyle ya sospechaba la batalla de Troya que armaría el gordo.

— ¡lo ve! —le apunto con el índice, mientras miraba con horror al oficial McLovin, quien por cierto, se divertía de lo lindo —. No puede dejarme con él… ¡Es un judío! ¡Una asquerosa rata judía! ¡Me venderá al mercado negro por oro!

Kyle suspiro. Sí, ese era Eric Cartman.

—Perdón, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer—dijo falsamente el oficial—. ¿Por qué no iniciamos de una buena vez antes de que haya alguien herido?

—…—le miro encogiéndose de hombros— Sí así esta pesadilla, por mi esta bien.

— ¡No seas imbécil! Ya dije que yo no voy a hacer nada con este cabrón, y mucho menos una estúpida terapia de retrasados mentales y pendejos.

—Se razonable, culón. Si accedemos a la primera, más rápido terminaremos esta sesión y ya no veré más la cara de imbécil de McLovin.

—Sí—asintió con la cabeza el oficial, mientras procesaba el insulto—. ¡Oye!, Tu cara se parece a un culo de anciano y yo no me meto con ella ¿O sí?

— ¡¿Pero cómo demonios voy a ser parte de una terapia grupal, si ni siquiera se mi nombre?! —exclamo Cartman, mientras veía como Kyle abría el hocico para replicar.

—Demasiado fácil—sonrió McLovin—. Tú eres Juanito Pérez.

— ¡Cállate que lo confundes más, imbécil! —espeto el pelirrojo, maldiciendo la estupidez de McLovin en su mente. Ya poco le importaba que le castigaran por agredir a un policía. Miro al gordo, mientras este le miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Tu nombre es Eric Theodore Cartman. Eres la persona más hipócrita, controladora, manipuladora, nazista, xenófobo, racista, imbécil e insensible de todo South Park. Ahora que sabes quién eres, ¿Podemos comenzar de una buena vez?

—Pues…

—Tomaremos eso como un sí—interrumpió McLovin. Se bajó de la silla, agachándose hasta que todo su cuerpo quedara debajo del escritorio, para salir sin su gorra, con el cabello lamido hacia atrás, un chaleco tejido de color café y unos lentes de marco rojo grueso. En su mano llevaba un portapapeles de Bob esponja, y se aclaraba la garganta de manera profesional—. Bienvenidos a la terapia de grupo—su voz se volvió más gangosa—. Soy el Doctor McLovin Mojama, y espero que nos llevemos bien. Para comenzar, preséntense con el grupo, por favor.

— ¿Qué grupo? —pregunto Cartman.

—Ese—apunto unos peluches, que casualmente y por arte de magia aparecieron en medio de la habitación, sentados en un círculo—. Y aprovechando, intégrense—apunto esta vez, unas sillas plegables de color azul que estaban desocupadas al lado de un rinoceronte verde y un hipopótamo rosa.

—¿Estás seguro que no tienes problemas mentales? —pregunto el de gorrito turquesa, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Solo siéntense!

Bufando, Kyle se dirigió a la silla al lado del hipopótamo rosa, Cartman le siguió después, sentándose en la silla continua.

—Ahora preséntense al grupo.

— ¿Es necesario? —pregunto Kyle, mirando extrañado a McLovin.

—Totalmente.

Suspiro cansado, mirando a todos los peluches, y al policía, que resulta que era un prestigioso psicólogo también.

—Me llamo Kyle…

—Ponte de pie, cariño. No seas tímido. Y di también tu familia, el lugar donde vives y porque estás aquí.

Se puso de pie, sonrojándose por lo estúpido que se vería.

—Me llamo Kyle Broflovsky. Vivo en South Park, con mi familia. Mis padres son Gerald Broflovsky y Sheila Broflovsky; tengo un hermano adoptivo llamado Ike, es canadiense. Y estoy aquí porque el imbécil más imbécil del mundo me dijo que debía de hacer esta estúpida terapia—se sentó después de eso.

— ¿Seguro que ese imbécil no es la persona más inteligente del mundo?

—No.

—Por lo menos es guapo, ¿Cierto?

—Como el trasero de un camello anciano después de tirar excremento.

—Bueno, vas tu tesoro—Cartman se apuntó así mismo—. Sí, tú.

Se puso de pie, mirando a todos los peluches como el mismo lo había hecho.

—Me llamo…—se cayó de repente, mirando horrorizado a McLovin.

— ¿Qué sucede, cielo?

—Ese cocodrilo del monóculo me está mirando feo—apunto el castaño.

Miro hacia donde apuntaba. Un cocodrilo con moño rojo y monóculo estaba orientado hacia Cartman, dándole el aspecto de mirarle directamente.

—Solamente te está prestando atención…

—No. Estoy completamente seguro que no es así.

—Créeme que es así. El solo quiere escuchar todo lo que dices.

— ¡¿Y quién me dice que no es un roba chicos?!

—Esa es la cosa más patética que he escuchado—suspiro el pelirrojo—… sin incluir los gritos lastimeros de McLovin cuando abolle su auto.

— ¡Gertrudis también tenía sentimientos, pendejo! —Espeto el susodicho oficial, mientras se aclaraba la garganta de nuevo—. Prosigue con tu presentación.

— ¡Que el cocodrilo me acosa!

—¡¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga?! —exploto, por fin, el hawaiano.

—¿Girar al cocodrilo, tal vez? —sugirió el judío.

McLovin le saco el dedo del medio, mientras se acercaba y tomaba al cocodrilo por las solapas del moño y lo arrojaba hacia el bote de basura. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, mirando con lastima al "grupo"

—Parece que nos ha abandonado un miembro de la familia. Bueno, ignorando que el Señor Rumbattle nos ha abandonado por un trágico accidente que incluye un bote de basura clavado en la cabeza, puedes presentarte completamente bien, tesoro.

—¿Esta seguro que el Señor Rumbattle no volverá y me violara?

—Completamente seguro, mi amor.

—Me llamo Eric Theodore Cartman y estoy aquí porque perdí la memoria, y tengo que vivir con un judío—McLovin ahogo un grito—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que vivir con esas asquerosas ratas es… inhumano.

— ¡Al fin alguien me entiende! El estúpido de mi oficial me quería dejar en una casa encerrado con él.

—Estoy seguro que ese oficial tan guapo e inteligente tiene sus razones.

—Lo dudo mucho—tomo asiento, mientras miraba distraídamente sus nudillos.

—Bueno, déjenme presentarles a la familia. La hipopótamo rosa es Kenia, el rinoceronte verde es el Duque de Calabazalandia, el Tomate es el señor Antonio, la perrita morada es Puf, el unicornio blanco es Arthur, el alíen de color gris es Tony y para finalizar, el dragón de color verde es Queso.

Kyle pensaba que esta estúpida terapia de grupo era la cosa más pendeja que se le pudo ocurrir a McLovin para tratar de mejorar su relación con Cartman. El oficial-psicólogo hawaiano les dijo que debían sonreírle a los peluches, y solo logro formar una mueca aterradora, sin poder sonreír. Cartman les miro con el ceño fruncido. El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo su atención. Por ella, se asomaba a una persona delgada, con los cabellos castaños desordenados largos hasta las orejas, bajo una gorra de policía; a él le pareció que tenía una cara alargada y aniñada para su edad, los ojos naranjas les miraban detrás de unas gafas de marco cuadrado de color negro. Les miro con una ceja arqueada.

—Wow. Sabía que eras raro, Mojama, pero no pensé que tanto—McLovin rio nervioso, sonrojándose, viendo como su compañera ingresaba en la habitación y levantaba unos documentos del escritorio—. Venía a suplantarte, pero veo que ya estas ocupado. Nos vemos mañana—y con eso, salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

— ¿Quién era él? —pregunto confundido el culón.

—Es un ella, pendejo—rodo los ojos el hawaiano—Mi oficial encargado. Se suponía que no debía de verme así. Perderá todo el respeto que me tiene.

— ¿Te tiene algún tipo de respeto?/ ¿Ella es Henry? —hablaron al unisonó Cartman y Kyle, respectivamente.

— ¡Termino la sesión!—grito McLovin, saliendo corriendo por la puerta gritando "Me perderé la novela", dejándoles solos.

**N**ini**: **(se esconde detrás de un "fuerte" creado de cajas bacías de cereal) ¡Hallo! Cadete Nini reportándose a sus servicios desde el fuerte;) ¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, jejejejeje. Hare algo que casi nunca acostumbro, pero bueno, ¿Qué más queda, cierto? Bueno, sin más presentaciones, dejo a Marc a cargo (sale corriendo como una madre al ver descuento en detergentes)

**M**arc: ¿Ah? ¡¿Me has dejado a cargo, escritora de pacotilla que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que huir por su intento estúpido de comedia?! (Grita furioso, mientras se le ve a Nini asentir desde lo lejos. Marc suelta un suspiro) Bueno, para comenzar, lamentamos el intento patético y descabellado de humor que nuestra "linda" escritora nos ha dejado en el capítulo. Tenía la cabeza seca y muy pocas veces me da control del teclado cuando se trata de actualizaciones u.u En otros asuntos, a responder Reviews!

_**C**__oyote __**S**__mith_: ¡Hola! jejeje, McLovin es referente a la película Súper Bad, aquí conocida como Súper Cool. No sé si se dé cuenta, pero el segundo nombre de McLovin es Mojama, que también es un nombre que sale en esa película xD Lo que nos deja la crisis de imaginación… maldita crisis. ¡Gracias! A nosotros también nos alegra que agradezcas que actualicemos, pues últimamente no hemos tenido internet, y nos tenemos que trasladar a la casa de mi abuela. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

_**L**__uis __**C**__arlos_: ¡Hola! Jajajaja, no me sorprende que no comprendieras a lo que se refería, con la manera de escribir de esta chiquilla come chocolate -.- … ¡Por supuesto que comentaremos tus historias! Pero, como ya he comentado, no tenemos internet, por lo que, se nos hara medio complicado tomar seguimiento de tus historias, pero trataremos de publicar reviews en cuanto tengamos internet ;)

_**K**__aito __**S**__carlet:_ ¡Hola! Nos alegra enormemente como no tienes una idea que te guste tanto la historia, y la verdad, espero que, si bien no fue a inicio de semana, te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Juro que el otro comenzare inmediatamente, pero no prometo subirlo a tiempo para la próxima semana. Tal vez lo suba a finales de la próxima, porque no tengo internet y los padres de Nini nos odian u.u

_**6**__symphknot:_ ¡Hallo! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, nos alegra que te haya gustado el Fic. Jajaja, Gracias por el seguimiento!

**M**arc: ¡Sin nada más que agregar, nos despedimos por hoy!

**Auf Wiedersehen! **

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

…

* * *

—Esto es una mierda— dijo Cartman, sentado frente al televisor.

Kyle suspiro, esta vez estando de acuerdo con el más gordo. La casa era hermosa, o al menos mejor que la de muchos en el pueblo, con televisores en todas las habitaciones las cuales eran tres y en la sala, además, contaba con una cocina integrada totalmente, como si ellos fueran chefs en miniatura que merecían salir en el próximo Junior Master Chef*, cosa que claramente no eran: Él apenas sabia cocinar. Eso no había sido lo peor, lo único que le había sacado de lo que acostumbraba, era que no había camas en las habitaciones, y tampoco cable en ninguna televisión, mucho menos tenían internet. Lo único que tenían para divertirse, o distraerse de pelear con el otro, era una colección entera de las películas más cursis de la vida entera: Nada peor que películas de comedia romántica.

En ese momento estaban en un sillón, frente a la televisión, sin nada que hacer más que ver "Como si fuera cierto"** y comer frituras bajas en grasa pues el codo de McLovin no pudo conseguir nada mejor al lado de una oficial de policía que claramente no sabía que era las buenas producciones de cine. La oficial Henry miraba embobada la pantalla, con los ojos fijos sin parpadear en la televisión.

—Esto es una mierda— volvió a repetir Cartman.

—Eso ya lo dijiste —dijo entre dientes, mientras miraba hacia otro lado de manera aburrida.

—Carajo, ¿Es que no podemos hacer nada divertido?

—Esto es divertido —murmuro Henry, aun con la vista fija en la pantalla— . Pero si gustan, pueden irse a su habitación y conversar de lo que sea que conversen las niñas hoy en día.

—¡Somos hombres! —replicaron ambos varones al unísono.

—¿En serio? Porque conozco muchas mujeres que son más valientes que ustedes dos.

—¿Y la valentía que tiene que ver?— dijo Kyle, levantando una ceja.

—Sin la valentía, queridos amigos, todos gritaríamos como niñitas —dijo solemnemente Henry— . Es mi filosofía personal.

—Tienes que aceptar que es un buen punto —dijo McLovin, entrando por la puerta —. Bien Henry, es hora de irnos. Debemos dejar a este par de revoltosos solos.

Henry sonrió, mirando a los chicos.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de irme —se levantó de un salto, dejando ver cuán alta era, y Kyle estuvo seguro de no volver a ver a una mujer que parezca tan hombre como Henry —. Nos vemos luego, chuletas de cerdo.

La oficial salió por la puerta, tan rápido que Cartman estuvo seguro de que ella no querría verlos nunca más… o se perdería la telenovela que sintonizaba, pues si era amiga de McLovin, debía de ser tan rara como él ¿Cierto? McLovin les miro con una mueca de aburrimiento.

—¿Por qué nos llamó Chuletas de cerdo?— pregunto Kyle.

—Porque eso es —explico el oficial —. Chuletas de cerdo es como Henry le llama a la carne que está a punto de ser comida por el tiburón que quiere casar.

—En pocas palabras…

—Son puramente carnada para ella.

—Eso no es justo—dijo Cartman—. Me tratan como miembro de un ganado.

—Para mí eso eres, cerebro de alcornoque—McLovin se dirigió hacia la puerta con un andar totalmente gay a la perspectiva de Cartman—. Nos vemos mañana. Descansen.

Kyle iba a replicar algo, pero McLovin cerró la puerta con un portazo, y automáticamente las cerraduras, las cuales eran cuatro, se cerraron. Pensó que los tachaban de delincuentes juveniles, pues ni siquiera cuando los habían metido a la cárcel—por error, claro está— cuando Kenny asalto sin querer la tienda de víveres, y eso que McKormick había roto todo el edificio. Imagino que se debía al supuesto intento de asesinato que todo mundo pensaba que había hecho, cosa totalmente estúpida.

Cartman pensaba eso también, pues noto como los miraba McLovin—y no de la forma burlona—, si no, que había una frase oculta en ese "Nos vemos mañana. Descansen" tan marica que había dicho. Ese policía Hawaiano sabía que había una mínima posibilidad de que uno de ellos no despertara vivo en la mañana, y eso lo decía tan solo con sus acciones. Cartman no era tonto—y si lo había sido en un pasado valía una mierda en este momento—, por lo que había hecho cientos de preguntas a la oficial Henry y a McLovin cuando Kyle se fue con la excusa de ir al baño en la sala de terapias, como había decidido llamar a esa extraña habitación con peluches, y descubrió que Kyle trato de "Matarlo" arrojándole de unas gradas. Sabia, no tenía idea de porqué, que cuando una persona trata de matar, no se va por la opción más obvia, o al menos él no lo haría, y por lo que había escuchado Kyle había actuado en una zona llena de estudiantes. Cualquier persona inteligente, o al menos que se considerase así, sabría que la mejor manera de asesinar, o la única, y no tener riesgos a ser encarcelado de por vida, era matar a la víctima en cuestión en un lugar en donde no había personas, sin testigos ni evidencia, era cuestión de minutos para que la policía considerase eso un suicidio. También sabía que una persona no podía tratar de matar a otra tirándole a una distancia de 3 metros del suelo.

Conclusión, la estupidez más grande del mundo sería pensar que Kyle trato de matarle. Además, estaba seguro que, aunque tuviera motivos, no podría hacerlo: él era demasiado bello para tener enemigos, y de seguro había sido bastante carismático y simpático como para que alguien no le atacase por envidia.

¡Bingo! Grito su cabeza, y se atrevió a sonreír. Ese era el motivo por el cual los había encerrado de esa manera: McLovin se sentía inferior estando en una habitación con él, y después de ese atentado contra su integridad física, los medios de comunicación estarían dando vueltas por todos lados para saber que le paso al ser más glorioso y asombroso de todos los seres asombrosos de la tierra. McLovin estaba tan celoso de él, que ni siquiera permitió que la casa estuviera conectada con el mundo para que no se enterase de que todas las personas del mundo estaban tan preocupadas por su ídolo, para que fuera dejado de serlo y pasar a ser una leyenda urbana. Oh, pero el malvado de McLovin no sabía que él estaba al tanto de todo ese plan, y tenía un celular guardado en su chaqueta por si acaso.

— ¿No estás preocupado?— dijo Kyle, tratando de romper un silencio incomodo que había quedado cuando McLovin se fue de la casa—. Quiero decir, no es como si te fuera a hacer algo, pero creo que estas muy silencioso.

Cartman no le contesto, y en vez de eso sonrió con malicia.

—Oye, estas actuando extraño. ¿Qué demonios paneas culo gordo?

Aun nada.

—¡Cartman, contesta con un carajo!

—No me molestes, judío—reacciono al fin el castaño, mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda, saco algo de su abrigo que no identifico.

Trato de ver que tenía entre las manos, pero no pudo ver nada más allá del abrigo rojo.

—Déjame ver que traes entre manos…—dijo Kyle, tratando de mover la espalda del culón.

No molestes, idiota.

En serio. Que me dejes ver.

¡Que no quiero! judío estúpido.

¡Tú eres el que actúa como un idiota! Déjame ver trato de voltearlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Frunció el ceño, mientras miraba hacia la cabeza del culón con furia en los ojos. Maldición, se suponía que estaban juntos en esto ¿No? ¿Qué era tan importante que Cartman no quería mostrárselo? ¿Realmente… era tan malo como para que el no pudiera verlo, o todo era exageración del culo gordo? ¿Otro truco de manipulación? Suspiro con resignación, mientras esperaba que viendo esa muestra de rendición, Cartman dejara de tener la guardia en alto. Funciono como había esperado. Cartman dejo de estar tenso y aprovecho eso a su favor, echándosele encima.

¡¿Qué carajo…

Fue la queja del más robusto al sentir un peso de más sobre su espalda, eventualmente cayó al suelo con un quejido. Logro caer de espaldas afortunadamente, mientras sentía que el judío estúpido encima de él trataba de tomar lo que escondía en el bolsillo de su abrigo rojo. Él también comenzó a batallar para librarse de los manotazos que lanzaba de vez en cuando el pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, pro la mente de Kyle pasaban miles de cosas, como por ejemplo, todas las veces que el maldito racista, homofóbico, y antisemita de Cartman les había traicionado de una manera horrible e inmoral, entre todas ellas, sabía que Cartman con algo que ocultar no era buena señal. Para nada lo era. Solamente con conocer lo suficiente a Eric-Culón-Cartman sabias perfectamente que no podías confiar en él por nada del mundo, y debía de hacer algo antes de que le diera una apuñalada en la espalda. Claro que esta manera no era la más sensata de cómo hacerlo pero ese solo era un detallito diminuto e insignificante pues era una manera condenadamente gay.

Estaba sentado a horcadas en la cintura del castaño, mientras trataba de tomar la cosa que escondía en su abrigo sospechaba que podía ser droga, armas, una bomba atómica o algo parecido y tiraba manotazos a la mano izquierda de Cartman, la que estaba libre, pues intentaba empujarlo y alejarlo de él como pudiera. Pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que lo dejaría.

Maldición, déjame ver... gruñía colérico al no poder ni siquiera acercarse al bolsillo.

Cartman hizo un movimiento son sus rodillas, haciendo que las piernas de Kyle que colgaban a los extremos de sus costados se resbalaran en el piso recién pulido o al menos, eso dijo McLovin , y su cabeza cayera de lleno en su pecho. El pelirrojo bufo, y trato de pararse, en un renovado intento por quitarle el celular al castaño, pero al hacerlo, se topó con la cara de Cartman a no menos de 10 centímetros de distancia. Se sonrojo por inercia y giro la cabeza a un lado.

Sabía que eras marica, judío dijo Cartman, con la voz temblorosa y una cara de absoluto nervios. Hasta tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo que le recordaba vagamente a Tweek . Mira que ahora me intentas seducir para que te de él estúpido teléfono.

Kyle se sonrojo aún más si era posible, pero de rabia. Maldito desgraciado…

¡Eres un imbécil, pendejo de mierda! Si tenías un estúpido teléfono… ¿Por qué carajos no llamas al policía de verdad y le dices que hemos sido secuestrados por un homosexual? grito a todo pulmón.

¡No pensé que fuera importante para ti! grito de igual modo el castaño.

Le arrebato el celular como pudo, ignorando de nuevo que estaban demasiado cerca… cómodamente demasiado cerca.

¿Y que estabas haciendo si no llamaste a la policía? dijo Kyle, mientras revisaba la pantalla del celular.

_**Facebook.**_

Un tic se instaló en su ojo derecho, mientras comenzaba a dudar seriamente si Eric Cartman tendría vida al despertar por la mañana. Muy seriamente.

…

* * *

McLovin miraba todo detenidamente desde una pantalla, sonriendo con diversión casi irracional. Esos chicos eran divertidos y gay . Y si así había sido uno de los días que pasaron así, no podía esperar como seria en la noche.

* * *

***Junior master chef es un programa que sintonizan en Discovery Home&Helath. No es de mi propiedad. Supuestamente son unos niños supertalentosos para cocinar.**

****Como si fuera cierto es una película de romance comico. Demaciada empalagosa para mi gusto, pero es una de las que le encantan ver a mi hermana así que, BAH! Se las recomiendo si les gusta las comedias románticas.**

**Nini: **bueno, al fin actualizo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, lamentablemente, no poder contestarlos en este capítulo, pero les aseguro que lo hare en el siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado el episodio de su serie en este caso, fanfic favorita "Tiene que ser una broma". Nos leemos más tarde porque ya es de madrugada y necesito descansar jajaja.

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
